During the reporting year, the NCGC worked with over 100 researchers worldwide, and during the year performed over 50 high-throughput screens on molecular targets and cellular phenotypes important for virtually every area of biology and disease, including cancer, heart disease, infectious diseases, and neurological disorders. Over 30 new chemical probes of these diverse biologies were discovered, and NCGC scientists published over 20 publications during FY08. Among these were new compounds to treat the parasitic disease Schistosomiasis, new phosphodiesterase-4 inhibitors, the first reported thyroid stimulating hormone agonists, and compounds to modify gene expression in cancer. In all, production metrics included >50,000,000 compound wells screened, >200 million data points generated, and >300,000,000 data fields deposited into PubChem. [unreadable] [unreadable] The NCGC expanded its already-extensive outreach program during the year, in order to both educate the academic community about chemical genomics methods and capabilities, and assist researchers in their assay development efforts. NCGC staff delivered over 50 invited lectures worldwide during the year, from New York and San Francisco to Japan, Germany, and the U.K. [unreadable] [unreadable] During the year, the NCGC also successfully competed with chemical probe development centers all across the U.S. for the next phase of Molecular Libraries Roadmap funding, garnering the highest score of all applicants.